Dark Ops
by sharpshot43
Summary: There is a secret in the government, the mane 6 will discover what it is and decide if it is all the bad. contains violence later on and OC with mane 6.


I've had this idea since season 1 and finally decided to post it.

oh and i don't own any of this it belongs to hasbro

It was late afternoon on sweet apple acres and the only sound that could be heard was two voices arguing.

We will be taking these apples, shouted the first guard.

Don't you guards have anybody else to pick on, shouted back Applejack?

We are taking these to help supply the guard that helps protect you, retorted the guard.

You're just taking them to feed yourselves and those lazy guts of yours cause you three ain't protected nobody in this town no how, shouted back Applejack.

Doesn't matter what you think we can take these because we are the guard so see you later.

Now you hold on one minute you, protested Big Mac. You want those apples you have to go through me to take them.

Ah Mac there is three of them and one of you maybe we should just let them have the apples, Applejack said looking at her brother with worry.

No way nobody takes advantage of this family sis.

Well ok then just don't get hurt and show them what the Apple family is made of, Applejack said with termination in her voice.

The three guards than turned and faced Big Mac and laughed.

You think you could take us we trained on take down tactics for a year before were made guards so good luck, the second guard shouted

I reckon I could take at least one of ya down.

Mac scrapped the ground with his front hoof. He let a battle cry as he darted towards the guards. He hit the center guard dead square in the chest. The other two guards jump him when he tried to get back up. Mac lay there on the ground in his own blood after the two had managed to pry him off the first guard they each took turns beating him.

So I think you learned your lesson about talking back to the guards, laughed the third guard.

Why you jerks just leave now, shouted Applejack as she ran over to her brother laying on the ground.

Fine we were getting bored anyway, pronounced the third guard as they strutted off.

You all right there Big Mac, Applejack said softly.

I'll be fine he said as he tried to stand and fell over.

Here let me help you, pleaded Applejack.

Just then a pony dropped out of the sky and landed in the barnyard.

Hey AJ what happened to Big Mac, said Rainbow Dash kind of worried.

Some guards come beat him up and take some of the apples, said Applejack with a grunt trying to pick up big mac.

Well why did they do that they must have had a reason to do it, questioned Dash?

There was no reason they were just hungry and Mac here tried to stop them from stealing the apples, stated AJ bluntly.

That's not right those guards are taking advantage of their power.

You're telling me we can't afford to give away apples like that, wow Mac you sure are heavy.

Here AJ let me help you carry him, offered Dash.

Thanks Dash let's get him into the barn and put some bandage on his cuts and bruises.

A little while later across town at sugarcube corner.

Hey you three welcome to the sugarcube corner, said Pinkie with a smile as she bounced out to the counter, what can I get you guards.

Well take these cupcakes to go, said the first guard as he pointed out the ones he wanted

Pinkie grabbed the cupcakes and put them in a bag to go and handed them over to guard and pushed the button on the register.

Pinkie bounced back over to the guards and told him 10 bits.

I think we will just take them and leave, consider it payment for watching the shop, shouted the second and third guard.

You just can't take those you sillies I don't make any money that way, said Pinkie with a confused look on her face.

Well not our problem and you can't stop us from taking them.

Well maybe a song will change your mind.

What are you about to sing about Pinkie, question Twilight as she walked into the store Spike riding on her back?

Oh these guards are taking cupcakes without paying, Pinkie bounced over to Twilight with a smile.

Well I don't remember the guards being this way in the castle do you Spike, asked Twilight as she turned towards Spike.

They really didn't talk that much so no they weren't like this at all, responded the purple dragon.

So why are you taking all this stuff, questioned Twilight?

Because we can and there ain't anything you can do to stop it, shouted the first guard

Yah they will take our word over yours any day so it doesn't matter what you think, added the second guard.

Well that's wrong of you to take stuff that isn't yours so give it back, Pinkie bounced over to them with anger on her face.

We really don't care and what makes you think you can stop us not even that big red farm pony could, chuckled one of the guards.

What did you do to Big Macintosh, asked Twilight in a concerning voice?

Ha he charged us and we beat him completely senseless, laughed another guard.

How could you do that to him, asked Twilight shocked?

He charged at us first and we defended ourselves laughed the guards as they walked out.

I don't think that's what happened, stated Twilight, Big Macintosh would never just attack somepony like that.

Well maybe we should go ask them what happen, bounced a happy pinkie.

A little while later Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike walked into the Sweetapple acres barnyard. Applejack and Dash spotted them walking out of the house.

Hey AJ I heard what happened with the guards, is it true did he just attack the guards, asked twilight?

What! Is that what the guards told you, shouted rainbow Dash?

Yah they tried to steal our apples and Big Mac here tried to stop them and they pounded him to a pulp, replied Applejack.

Yah there just mean and they took my cupcakes, interrupted Pinkie.

Something has to be done about those guards, states Twilight.

Well it'll have to wait till in the morning it's getting late, says Applejack, and Big Mac needs his rest.

Fine we will be back here tomorrow, yells Dash as she leaps into the air.

We will all be back tomorrow for sure, says Twilight.

Early the next morning on Sweetapple acres in the barn.

Is every pony here, ask Twilight?

Twilight was sitting at the table in the kitchen with everpony taking a seat as well to join in on how to handle the current situation.

Yes were all here let's start this and figure out what we're going to do about the guards in town, demands Rainbow Dash.

We should report this to the princess and let the system handle this the right way, Twilight suggest.

No way those guards won't be stopped by that and it will take too long to go through, yells Dash.

An argument erupts between the two ponies with everybody jumping in to support their side.

Um hello any pony not arguing here, comes a voice from near the door of the barn. There stood a dark green Pegasus pony with an earth tone mane, which was a short Mohawk. The mark on is flank showed a skull with a sniper crosshairs over it and a tattoo on his front right shoulder showed a wolfs head with three names under it and two rifles crossing behind it on the opposite shoulder set one of a grim reaper with wings. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck .There was a scar that ran from the bottom of his nose to his chin. He was about the size of Big Mac and carry a set of saddle bags.

Yah hi I'm here cause I'm looking for a job to occupy time my name is Sharpshot, he states in a calm flat voice. I just moved here from out of town his eyes looking extremely relaxed.

Sorry sugarcube but this is a family run business sorry no outside help, apologizes Applejack.

Ok then but what happened to him he get beat up because if that's the case the bandages needs to be tighter and need to be replaced here I will do that for you, he says spotting Big Mac laying on the couch and moving into the house towards Big Mac.

All done, have fun and try not to move much but try to walk a little so you can get the muscles working again, he says to Big Mac who stood up looking better.

How did you do that so fast, screams an astonished Rainbow Dash?

Years of training and working under of pressure, replies Sharpshot not much change in his face or attitude, well I should be going I have some other shopping to get to.

Hey where back for more apples, shouted the guards out in the farmyard.

Oh no they don't, shouted Applejack as she and the others rushed out into the yard with Sharpshot helping Big Mac out into the yard. Big Mac walked up to the front of the group.

You better put those apples back or we will have another fight, he bellows out. Big brother you're in no condition to fight.

So we will just take these then, replied the guard.

I would put those back if you want to leave this yard with all your limbs still on your body, stated Sharpshot calmly.

Oh yeah what you going to do about it.

How bout I show you just let me take off my bags he says with a cocky sound in his voice.

The bags fell to the ground with a loud thump the buckle emblem showing a wolfs head with red eyes. Then Sharpshot walked up front to face the three guards he slowed his breathing and calmed himself even more with that they ran at him and in one swift move all the guards fell to the ground each with a hoof mark on each of their face.

Well that's taken care of, he states almost seeming bored

You just took them down with one hit without even trying, shouted Applejack.

Wasn't that hard and it shouldn't be with how long I've been doing it, He says still sounding bored, I almost expected more from them.

This is where three run off to when you're on your brake shouted a voice from behind the guards after they picked themselves up. Another guard walked out from behind the guards obviously the head of the division. He was a Pegasus with a coal black coat who stood tall and proud.

Is this what you do steal from the locals when not on duty, shouts the commander, thanks to this brave pony for stopping you. My deepest apologies for this can I get your name so I can put this in my report.

Sharpshot sir don't want to get in trouble with the government again.

Do you want Sharpshot or reaper, ask the commander?

Loudmouth is that you, he responds in surprise?

The one and only in front of you, replies the commander.

Long time no see what you been up to buddy.

Well just being the head of the public guard an all how bout you.

Well I finally decided to retire and I'm just working out a lot bored mostly.

You retired?

Well more like a permanent vacation if I'm called again I'll go.

So I'm causing that's your bandage work on the red one.

Yes it is I think it's pretty good.

Well the knot should be on top and there should be more support bandages on the neck area.

Well loudmouth you were the medic and I wasn't trained that well in that area.

Captain why did he call you loudmouth, questioned one of the guards standing behind him?

That is none of your concern private what should be your main concern is how am I still a guard or how am I alive this stallion isn't known for that, screams loudmouth.

Loudmouth that stays in the past and is that the way to treat an old friend man times have changed, Sharpshot says sarcastically.

No it's that I have to be more professional now.

Ok then but tell these three that I see them stealing like this again I will personally make sure they don't walk for a year understood, Sharpshot states with an evil smile.

Yes understood they won't if they make through the punishment, loudmouth say with the same evil smile.

Well I have training to get back to so I will see you later.

Ok reaper here let me help you with your bags.

Loudmouth bends down to grab the bags and suddenly is struggling to lift it. What do you have in these bags reaper?

Well what is today?

Its Monday, shouts pinkie, oh I forget to have my Monday party I'm off to plan.

Well if its Monday that means I'm going light so only 200 pounds today, say Sharpshot with a smile

Only 200 pounds you have finally lost it!

No I was the one that stayed in shape and kept getting muscle.

Fine so I will let you get back to your training.

Yup see you later, shouted Sharpshot as he jogged off.

You three have a lot to make up for so get marching double time move, screamed the captain.

What in the hay just happen here, whines Applejack.

Well the new guy in town just beat up three guards without trying than met an old friend from the long time ago because his friend is the captain of the guards and he thinks the new guy thinks is nuts for working out so much, Pinkie says as she bounced around the group.

Well than we should find out more about this new guy in town, yells Rainbow.

Well I can talk to the princess about getting the file on him because if he was a guard she should have it, states Twilight.

Well I'm going to follow him to see what he's up to, Rainbow yells as she jumped into the air.

That crazy pony always running off without hearing what others have to think, laughs Applejack, I should get back to apple bucking see yah Twi.

I have to plan for the party tonight, says Pinkie as she bounces off.

I guess we will go write the princess about his record come on Spike. Oh ok Twilight I will take the note, replies Spikes.

Some Time had passed it was later in the afternoon near the edge of the everfree forest.

Now what are you up to new guy, whispered Dash, as she hid in a tree following the new guy? What are you up to walking to the edge of town near the everfree forest?

She watched as he walked into a small square building that blend right into the trees.

I have been sitting here watching him work out for hours and that's the first time I've seen the house.

House well hidden and works out a lot she scribbled in a notebook.

Well where is he going now he doesn't have his bags but now is pulling a cart into the forest. Why are you going into the forest?

She started hopping tree-to-tree following him. He has stopped, he took off the cart strap and started throwing rocks into the cart.

Well why is he doing that? This is getting weird he is definitely up to something.

Well instead of asking yourself and writing it in the notebook you might as well ask me what I'm doing directly, shouted Sharpshot as he kept throwing rocks into the cart.

In the shock of being noticed she fell out of the tree she was sitting in. landing on her left front side and her wing as she tried to soften the fall. Sharpshot was standing over the top of her after the fall.

You okay, he asked in a calm voice.

Yah I think I'm fine but how did you know I was following you.

Well one you're not very quiet and two I heard you yell that you were going to follow me so I hoped you wouldn't follow me into the forest but you did.

Well, UG, she was cut off mid-sentence by a shooting pain in her leg and wing.

Don't move and let me look at your wing and leg you landed on.

Don't touch them they hurt, she said scared pulling them back towards your body.

Just let me look at them i not going to hurt you, so relax.

she slowly held her hoof out for him to look at.

Your leg is fine just going to be sore you shouldn't be walking on it and your wing is fractured you're not going to be able to fly for about a week.

What am I going to do now?

Here, he said as he picked her up off the ground and put her in the cart in the spot that didn't have rocks in it.

I'm going to take you back to my house put some bandages on your wing ok, he said with a reassuring smile.

Ok why are you helping me you don't even know me or why I was following you, why would you help somepony that was just following you, she asked kinda confused?

Well, he said as he put the strap back on to pull the cart, one I can't just leave you in the forest that would be irresponsible, two you aren't trying to kill me, and three you and your friends are the only ones that just want to talk not throw me out of town right away.

Well those seem like good reason but what do you mean throw you out of town right away?

Every other town I moved into found out that I was a retired guard that didn't have the upside of society manners so they wanted me thrown out of town this place is different so far they waited for me to be here a week before they were going to make a decision.

Sounds like fun so how far are we away from your house, asked an inpatient dash.

Should be right up around the corner so calm down, he stated in his usually voice.

Which brings up the question why are you always so calm Sharpshot?

The job I had in the guard kind of required me to remain calm and keep my cool.

And what job was that might I ask?

You can ask but I can't tell you what I did as far as you should be concerned I was just a guard.

That doesn't sound suspicion at all, she stated sarcastically.

Sorry governments order I can't breathe a word if I want to stay in this town.

That's gotta be hard to keep a secret that big.

Not really it's just a matter of not letting ponies know that you have one and by the way where here.

They stood outside his house as it started to get darker.

Wait here I'm going to open the garage.

He disappeared inside the house for a sec and a side door opened with him walking out. He grabbed the cart and pulled it into the house with the big door closing behind them.

So you live alone, questioned dash?

Yes I do live alone so I don't need much.

She looked around the square room she saw only a few crates lined up against the left side wall, there was a hammock in the upper corner of the room against the same wall, there was a couch in the corner opposite of the hammock, a metal table sat in between the hammock and the couch, there were guns all over the one wall on the side with the hammock, a door was located on the left side wall, and one corner just had pictures of old friends and a stand with a strange looking uniform on it.

What's that screamed dash as he parked the cart in the other corner?

What the uniform? That's from my service days before I retired I wore it almost all the time when I was in the guard.

There on the stand sat a dirt brown vest with a green set of pants, a bandana was tied around the mannequins head.

Why does it look different from the other guard uniforms?

It went along with job I can't tell you about, he said as he lifted her out of the cart and placed her on the couch.

He walked through the door and when he turned on the light it was easy to see it was bathroom, he walked back out with a roll of medical tape.

So you live in a creepy house on the edge of town and randomly collect rocks, asked Rash a little creeped out?

Well it's a bunker it's dug half way into the ground and blends into the background.

Ok but why on the edge of town?

So I'm not bugged by ponies that see the house and wonder what's in it or ponies who decide to follow me and get hurt, I hope they will get scared away by the forest, he said as he started to bandage her wing and setting it into place.

Fine I can accept that but why the random rock collecting in the forest?

That was for training I put them on my back while I do pushups or any variation of lifting, he said as he finished putting the bandage on her wing. Now how does that feel?

It feels better and not as stiff as before, she said as she moved it slightly to how it felt.

That's also because I put some cooling gel on the bandages so it would soothe the pain.

Well thank you for helping me.

You could probably walk home but it's going to hurt a lot and here is some of that cooling gel put on your leg it will feel better, he said as he dropped the gel by couch.

Well then what am I going to do?

You have two options you can either hobble home or you can sleep here on the couch, the choice is yours I'm going to bed there is a blanket and pillow right above your head, he stated as he flew up into the hammock and lay down.

She grabbed the blanket and pillow and fell asleep just as quick as he.

She woke with a start she was breathing hard and taking in the surroundings everything was much clearer during the day she looked at the clock to see it was about noon. She knew that her friends would be worried about where she was. She stood up and noticed she didn't have any pain in her leg anymore but her wing still hurt but it was in a sling now. She saw it and figured out that sharp shot must have put it on her when he got up. She walked outside and saw him standing on one of his front legs the other tucked behind his back with his wings folded in his rear hooves sticking straight up in the air with what looked like a board and rocks sitting on top of them. It looked like there was a bit of strain on his face from lifting the rocks up and down. He dropped back down to all fours and looked at her saying so you're finally up.

Well I wasn't planning on sleeping so late and do mind telling why my wing is in a sling,

I figured it would be easier to move around with that instead of the bandage on.

Oh ok well thanks for the help.

Not a problem but I would still see a doctor I'm not that great doing that medical stuff.

Ok well I'm off have fun doing what you're doing bye, she said as she trotted off.

Yup now time for a run around the forest, he thought out loud as he watched her trot off.

With that he jogged off into the forest and she was on her way to find her friends.

please review and let me know what you think. I will post the next chapter if i get enough review and enough people want it. it's rated t for now might become m later because of battle seen.

that kid that looks creepy from down the street,  
western43


End file.
